1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sugar content of beverages and, more particularly, to indicators for sugar content in beverages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumers wish to limit the amount of sugar they consume, whether for dietary or health related reasons. While the limit on sugar consumption due to dietary reasons may be relaxed on an individual-decision basis, limitations due to health reasons may be more stringent and may require strict adherence to one""s doctor""s prescription. Thus, while accidental consumption of a sugary beverage may be inconsequential for a dieter, it may bear grave consequences if the limit on sugar consumption is health related. Diabetes sufferers, for example, may have strict sugar intake observance requirement. Consequently, diabetes sufferers avoid sugary beverages and generally consume the xe2x80x9cdietxe2x80x9d kind or use sugar substitutes.
However, in many circumstances, a sugary beverage may be served even when a non-sugary beverage is requested. For example, many establishments have beverage-dispensing systems that accommodate both a sugary (xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d) and non-sugary (xe2x80x9cdietxe2x80x9d) versions of the same drink, such as, for example, Coke(copyright) and Diet Coke(copyright). It can be appreciated that, when installing the syrup bottles on such dispensers, one may accidentally switch the pipes leading to the regular and diet versions of the drink. This would lead to an accidental serving of a sugary beverage instead of the non-sugary version. Similarly, it can be appreciated that when ordering a xe2x80x9cdietxe2x80x9d drink, the server may absentmindedly dispense a xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d drink instead. Also, when serving a group, the server may inadvertently switch the xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdietxe2x80x9d drinks, thereby accidentally serving a xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d drink to a person requesting a xe2x80x9cdietxe2x80x9d drink.
Indeed, the present inventor has personally experienced and observed occasions where it was unclear whether the server dispensed a regular or a diet drink. Thus ensued a xe2x80x9cround of testing,xe2x80x9d whereby persons present tested the drinks in turn and opined whether the drink was regular or diet. However, as can be appreciated, those who suffered from diabetes cannot rely on a mere opinion, but must know for sure whether the drink they are served contains sugar.
Accordingly, there""s a need in the art for a system and method that enable easy and rapid determination of whether a beverage contains sugar.
With respect to diabetes sufferers, home test kits are commercially available to test one""s urine or blood sugar level. Many such test kits utilize test strips which change color if sugar is detected in the urine. Examples of commercial urine test strip include Lilly Testape(trademark) and Miles Diasticks(trademark). Other than for urine test, it has been suggested that these strips may also be used to test the presence of sugar in a beverage. The author indicates that when dipped in a sugary beverage, the strip changes color, while when dipped in a diet beverage, the strip maintains its original color. While such a test method is useful, it requires maintaining a box of strips at all times. Moreover, dipping a urine test strip into one""s drink is not aesthetic, and may be somewhat offensive in a restaurant setting.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple sugar test method, which can be dispensed by food establishments, and which is aesthetic to all diners.
The present invention provides a system and method that enable easy and rapid determination of whether a beverage contains sugar.
According to one aspect of the invention, a drinking straw incorporates a sugar indicator. When the straw is inserted into the drink, the indicator changes color upon detection of sugar in the drink. This enables rapid and accurate detection of sugar in the drink. The sugar indicator may be provided on the entire length of the straw, or only at a section of it.
According to another aspect of the invention, a sugar indicator straw insert is provided. The insert incorporates a xe2x80x9csleevexe2x80x9d through which a straw may be inserted. Then, when the straw is inserted into the drink, the insert changes color upon detection of sugar. The insert may then be disposed of or retained on the straw.
According to another embodiment of the invention, a stirrer is provided with a sugar indicator section. When the stirrer is inserted into the drink, the indicator section changes color upon detection of sugar in the drink. This enables rapid and accurate detection of sugar in the drink.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a caffeine indicator is incorporated in the sugar indicator system of the invention.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a sugar and/or caffeine indicator is incorporated in a disposable cup.
Other aspects and features of the invention can be understood from the following detailed description, with reference to the drawings. It should be appreciated, however, that the embodiments and drawings are provided as examples for clear understanding of the invention, and not meant to limit the scope of the invention.